You're my happy ever after
by Xxsmiles.loverxX
Summary: Her best friend (who Ally is madly in love with) moved on. She's heart broken. She stoped believing in happy endings. Did he really move on or did she got everything wrong? Because if happy ever after did exist, I would be still holding you like this...- Auslly one-shot


**Heyyy! Here's a little one-shot. I got this ideia while listening to Payphone by Maroon5. I really like this song, but I'm a hopeless romantic so I couldn't help but disagree when they say that happy endings don't exist. And then -BAM!- I have a (tiny) one-shot! It's placed after Princesses and Prizes, I'm kinda late no?**  
**I do not own AustinAlly, Payphone, BenJerry, The Notebook or California.**  
**How cool would be if I own California?! Quoting Alice"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense! Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't!" Yeah... That's probably not a good ideia... But I will never give up!**  
**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_" ' If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this'_

_Dear Diary, _  
_Maroon 5 are right, happy ever after doesn't exist. I used to believe but not anymore… You know that feeling when you're head over heels in love with your best friend but he doesn't see you in other way but best friend? I'm pretty sure you don't, of course it would only happen to me. I'm in love with my best friend, Austin Moon, but he will never see me in any way other then best friend and partner… It's true that we dated before but for him it was just a fling. I'm sure it was, if it wasn't we would never have broke up. I honestly didn't want to (I would prefer live in the illusion that he actually loved me) but with all the best friends thing and our careers and bla bla bla… Why did I suddenly decide to babble about this? Well, I was shopping with Trish and we stopped at the food court. That's when I saw. Austin was hugging a beautiful girl, flawless tan, shiny blonde hair, blue eyes… a typical California beach babe. I couldn't believe my eyes, I still had that tiny little hope that he could still in love with me… I was paralyzed, couldn't move. Then he saw me and waved, signing to me to come over. I just ran off the mall, ignoring Trish and Austin's calls. I was trying to hold back my tears, but now that I'm at the practice room, I don't have to. I'm bawling my eyes out right now. Why did he have to move on? It sounds selfish but why couldn't he stay with me? He was suppose to be my knight in shining armor, my prince charming. He was suppose to be my happy ever after. I- I was supposed to be the girl he was holding…_  
_Love, Ally"_

As I finish my rant about how ridiculous I was for believe in such a thing, I grab the two guys that will never leave me: Ben Jerry. I decide to watch one of my favorite movies: The Notebook, at least someone can have their happy ending. I tie my hair in a messy bun and sit on the couch with my laptop on my movie is around fifteen minutes when I hear a knock on the door. Before I could answer, the door opens, revealing a really tired looking Austin.

"Are you okay?" I rush over him looking for injuries. Hey, I know he accidently broke my heart but he's still my (heartbreaker) best friend, no matter what.

"Ally! I've been looking for you all around the mall? Why did you ran off? Are you okay? Are you sick? Wait… Have you been crying? Boy's trouble? Girls problems? Should I call Trish?" Wow, and he says _I_ talk a lot.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry." I fake a smile, although my tear stained face disagrees. His handsome features soften and he hugs me. I snuggle into him, wrapping my arms around his torso. I always feel safer in his arms.

"Ally, you know you can tell everything right?" He whispers softly, his lips near my ear, making me shiver. I nod into his chest, it's half-true. I can tell him everything _except_ this. He pulls away slightly, just enough to look at me face-to-face.

"So please, tell me Ally. What the matter?" I sigh and look down. Should I tell Austin that I like him and maybe ruin our friendship? Should I repeat that was nothing? He would not believe and would think that I don't trust him… I should tell Austin the true, not referring the part that I'm hopelessly in love with him.

"I- I- just wanted to live in a fairy tale." Great, now he must think I'm (even more) crazy. "Not exactly that, I want live happy ever after… but that's impossible." I break down again and hug him tight.  
"Shh, don't cry. I'm here Alls… I always were and I always will." Now my tears are just flowing in silence. I have the best best friend ever. But that's the point. He's just a friend. "Happy ever after does exist Ally and you shouldn't believe if any guy, or anyone for the matter, tries to show the opposite."

_Even if that guy is your best friend and ex-boyfriend and you're madly in love with him?_ I think bitterly.

Austin pulls away and looks at me shocked. "What?"  
I look at him confused until the realization hits me. I sigh. I hate bad habits.  
"I was thinking out loud, wasn't I?"  
He nods, eyes wide.  
"Great." I mutter. I pull away from the hug and go back to my laptop. Right now I don't really want hear the _Ally-I-love-you-but-just-in-a-best-friend-way.-I'm-sorry-but-there-are-plenty-of-fish-in-the-sea-I'm-sure-you'll-find-someone _talk. But there's the point- I don't want somebody, I want him. But he moved on. Austin sits next to me awkwardly. He is in some kind of daze. I know him, he's thinking about something. Probably the nicest way to "dump" me. Then he turns to me, looking nervous for some reason.

"As in best friend you mean me, right? You don't have any more best friends ex-boyfriends... Oh my god! Did you and Dez date?! Or are any more guys that you're best friends with? You told me you never had a boyfriend besides me… I always doubted that- I mean you're so perfect, you could get a guy just snapping your pretty little fing- mthf!  
pI cut him off. With a kiss. I know that this will probably jeopardize our friendship more than I already did but I just couldn't help it. He looked so adorable rambling and I just _had_ to do it. Super cliché move, I know. Usually would be the guy cutting off the girl with a kiss, but hey, I support genders equality.

Wait a second.

He's kissing me back?

He's kissing me back.

He's kissing me back!

Austin is freaking kissing me back!

I put my hands around his neck, playing a little with the end of his hair. Austin snakes his arms around my waist and pull me closer so I'm on his lap. He really wants to kiss me? Or are just teenage hormones? Eventually (and unfortunately) we need air, so we pull away, staring in each other eyes. A huge grin breaks in Austin's face. He puts one hand on my cheek . It's the perfect moment for him to say that he loves me too, so I can have my happy ending.

"Ally?"

"Mm?"

"You taste like chocolate ice cream." Wow. What a way to ruin the moment bestie. I roll my eyes and he chuckles. What's so funny in destroying my dreams?

"And…" He says prolonging the short word.

"And?" I push.

"And I love you too." He affirms, grinning like an idiot. A really cute idiot. _My_ really cute idiot. Before I had time to understand what he just said his lips are on mines again. Unfortunately, he pulls away way to sooner than I would like, leaving me pouting.

"Does that mean that I'm your boyfriend, right?" He asks with a nervous boyish smile, his eyes full of hope. I nod, smiling too.

"Great!" He suddenly gets up, making me get up too. "Let's go meet with the others, I want you to meet my cousin! She just came back from San Diego! I told you about her, didn't I? You probably saw her, the blonde girl I was with." Wait, what? There was no need to get jealous, she was his cousin! Although I'm happy that I did, because now WE ARE DATING! Me and Austin, not me and his cousin, yeah… I think you guys understood that… Without any warning I jump into his arms. He gets confused but hugs me back just as tight.

"Thank you." I mutter.

"For what, baby?" He replies in the same volume.

"For being my happy ever after."

* * *

**It's probably full of grammar mistakes but in my defense I'm portuguese. I hope you liked it! R&amp;R**

**Anywhozzles back to my plan to own California...**


End file.
